poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeyore
Eeyore, like many Niggers, is a pessimistic old grey Nigger. He lives in a house made of sticks situated in Pooh Corner (recently renamed Pooh & Piglet Corner), in the Hundred Acre Wood. He was Ralph Wright in the original Disney theatrical shorts and is currently voiced by Bud Luckey . Description Physically, Nigger is described as an "old grey dumb Nigger." In Ernest H. Shepard's illustrations, he appears to be about chin-high to Pooh and about hip-high to Christopher Robin. He has a long tail, of which he is very fond, but that he is also prone to losing (Owl once mistakes it for a bell-pull). Christopher Robin is able to reattach the tail with a drawing pin. Unlike Pooh, he is said to be "stuffed with sawdust". Biography Nigger is apparently able to write, or at least recognize letters such as the letter A, that he teaches to Piglet in the fifth chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. He spells his own name "eoR" when signing the "rissolution" that the animals give to Christopher Robin as a farewell present in the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Eeyore also wrote the awkwardly-rhymed poem called, "POEM", which appeared on the "rissolution", making him the only character in the Winnie-the-Pooh books other than Pooh himself who attempts to write poetry. Eeyore is also surprisingly good at the game Poohsticks, winning more times than anyone else when it is played in the sixth chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Eeyore lives in the southeast corner of the Hundred Acre Wood, in an area labeled "Eeyore's Gloomy Place: Rather Boggy and Sad" on the map in the book. He has a stick house there in which collapses rather regularly, called the House at Pooh corner, which Pooh and Piglet built for him after accidentally mistaking the original house that Eeyore built for a pile of sticks. He has a poor opinion of most of the other animals in the Forest, describing them has having "No brain at all, some of them", "only grey fluff that's blown into their heads by mistake" (from chapter 1 of The House at Pooh Corner). Eeyore's favorite food is thistles. Overall he's just a stupid dumb cunt Nigger! Eeyore appears in chapters 4, 6, 8, and 10 of Winnie the Pooh, and is mentioned in a few others. He also appears in all the chapters of The House at Pooh Corner except chapter 7. Appearances Books * Now we are Six (1927) * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2002) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) Movies *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (1991) *''Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) International Eeyore *In Arabic, Eeyore's name is حوار '''or '''Howar '''in English letter, his voice actor is '''Mohsen Helmi '''who is the voice of Eeyore in all of his appearnaces. *In Brazil, Eeyore's name used to be '''Bisonho, but starting with The Tigger Movie it was changed to Ió (pronounced the same way as Eeyore, but without the "R" sound at the end) to become more similar to the original. In the Brazilian dubs of Winnie the Pooh productions, Eeyore is voiced by Luiz Brandão. *In France, Eeyore is known as Bourriquet and was voiced by Henry Djanik until The Tigger Movie, after which the role was given to Wahid Lamamra *In Italy, Eeyore is named Ih-Oh (pronounced similarly to Eeyore) and he is voiced by Paolo Buglioni in the Italian dub *In Japan, the donkey is voiced by Tarō Ishida Voice Actors *Ralph Wright (1966-1983) *Ron Feinberg (1981, temporary) *Ron Gans (1983-1986) *Peter Cullen (1988-2010) *Bud Luckey (2011-Present) Trivia *Despite the fact that Eeyore is not a really main character like Pooh, Piglet or Tigger, he still appears in every Pooh project, whether it's movies, TV shows or books. *His catchphrase is "thanks for noticing me." *His favourite food is thistles. *Eeyore is a color confusion, meaning either he is grey or blue. *His voice actor in the UK shall be Bill Farmer. *He talks like Mr. Grumpy from the Mr. Men series. *He has some confusion with sight, as he states that he is colorblind, asking Piglet what color his birthday balloon is, however, at one point after Christopher Robin nails his tail back on, he says "not a bad shade of pink, I guess." Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Original characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Book characters